


See You Again

by gunnoisesfool



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunnoisesfool/pseuds/gunnoisesfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly just started listening to the song "See You Again" and just got inspired of what Steve probably felt when he first woke up after Captain America: The First Avenger. That is all. Just started writing and then finished with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

 

Everything was a lot louder. Steve wasn’t sure if it was because he just woke up or it is all the blaring horns, the people surrounding them taking pictures and talking animatedly, or just weird pictures displaying on the skyscrapers. “A date?” The man behind him asked but Steve didn’t respond, “Cap… We ne-“ He shook his head, turned to the man, cutting him off completely, “Steve. My name is Steve Rogers. Not… Not Cap.” The man looked like he wanted to say something else but he refrained just nodding, “Steve. We need to get out of here, Mr. Rogers.” Seeing the crowd has gotten even bigger since he step out, Steve just nodded, letting the group take him away… To wherever.

 

He was awake. So why did he still feel numb and cold like he was still under ice?

 

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_  
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_We've come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_When I see you again_

 

Steve sucked in a breath, as more memories came forth, everything that was years ago, though they still felt like they happened yesterday. Bucky’s death (Bucky in general hurt to recall let alone his death), the war, him sacrificing himself. His friends and comrades, all standing by his side for one last fight, ready to lay down their lives. Steve blinked as Howard and Peggy’s faces came to his mind. Peggy… His promise, their date, it was all gone. He was too late. He barely registered the man gently pushing him into a car, his hands shaking. “Sorry Peggy…” Steve mumbled under his breath, looking out the window. Everything was familiar and yet nothing at the same time. It wasn’t anything he could really process.

 

“We found you stuck in ice, Cap- Steve” The man corrected after Steve rolled his eyes and gave him a look, “Obviously there is a lot to take in… Technology has come a long way since the forties.” He just shook his head, a smile ghosting his lips, “You don’t say… And here I thought we had all this back then.” At least his sense of humor is still intact… Even if those that used to catch it aren’t by his side to appreciate it judging by the rather not amused look he was receiving. “Listen, I’m sorry we tried to trick you” Steve just raised his eyebrows, not that impressed by the apology, noticing the lack of sincerity behind it, “But we really wanted to try to ease you into this century. A lot has changed.”

 

Steve cut the guy off once more, earning a few impressed stares, “Are you part of the government?” Clearly not used to be on the same level as someone, the guy paused, his lips thinning quite a bit. “Not exactly. We help protect the world from forces the government can’t handle” The guy said slowly. “Then nothing has changed” Steve said bluntly, looking out the window, “Though I would like to know who it is that is now in charge of me.” There was silence for a beat before the man spoke once more, “Nick Fury. Head of SHIELD… Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.” Steve chuckled, “That’s a mouthful. I can see why you like SHIELD better.”

 

Nick Fury chuckled just a bit, “Yeah well… Seems fitting since it was your friends that started up the organization.” Steve suddenly found it hard to swallow but nodded, not sure what else he could add to the conversation. It wasn't like he was around for them... To understand what they created in his absence. There wasn’t much to say after that, especially now that his thoughts went to those he used to know. What happened to them after he sacrificed himself? Were any of them alive? Steve paused, wondering if he really wanted to even know if any of them were around. 

 

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_  
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_We've come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_When I see you again_

 

Steve didn’t really pay attention to where they were going; there wasn’t a point as nothing really stuck out to him as this city being his home. It all has become just a blur, of buildings, of people. Never has he felt so lost and he wished to see Bucky or Peggy just sitting right beside him, giving him confidence to deal with the years that supposedly passed. _Steve._ He paused, feeling like he was hearing Peggy called out to him again. Closing his eyes, he remembered hearing her yell for him. _Steve?_ A hand jostled him out of the memory just as her face came across his mind, startling Steve quite a bit. “We’re here”, Nick Fury said, his eyes showing sympathy.

 

If Bucky were with him, Steve would rant how annoying that look was, years of getting it when he was too small.

 

He could almost hear the laugh of his friend. His heart tugged painfully at the memory. 

 

“Someone will take you to your quarters”, Nick Fury paused, “You probably will need some time to adjust, Cap. It has been a long day.” Steve just nodded giving up on the fact the guy wasn’t going to stop using the Captain America name. Of course they weren’t just going to send him out into the world. Not without him learning a few things about how everything has change. “I’ll see you soon then” Steve said sharply, shaking Nick Fury’s hand before following an agent that was obviously suppose to direct him. Nothing was really sinking into his mind, his heart just reminding him all that he lost. 

 

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_  
_Hold every memory as you go_  
_And every road you take, will always lead you home_

Hopefully Steve wasn’t going to need too much because he barely remembered how he even got to his new quarters. Though he was thankful that they didn’t make this room look too much like a hospital bed. Just a bed that looked questionable of whether he would fit on it or not, a small desk, closet, and a nightstand. There was even a bathroom connecting to the room, everything white and pristine. Steve preferred color, remembering where he used to live before the war, where Bucky would tease him but at the same time appreciating his artistic sense.

 

Sitting down at the desk, he noticed an old radio sitting harmlessly on the corner. Slowly Steve turned it on, feeling some relief that a song played instead of the sportscast they tried to trick him with. As he listened he briefly wondered if this song would be the one that him and Peggy would have danced to. “Seventy years” He murmured, looking down to see pictures of Peggy, Howard, The Commandos… Bucky. All their faces frozen in time, though they are long gone. He suppose he should be grateful that they gave him at least something to remember them all by. Though he could never forget, the memories still fresh in his mind despite being asleep for so long. Steve let out a shaky breath, “Guess I better get to work… I have a lot of time to make up for.” Slowly he stood up, staring at the photos for a moment, wondering once again where all of them were now.

 

“I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again” Steve told them quietly as he walked out of the room. He had a lot to catch up on after sleeping for so long. As he kept walking he felt his heart closing off with each step. The life he had before the ice was over. Now it was time to get to work and start new. Though Steve didn't know where to even begin, with no Bucky, no Peggy, and no Howard to give him a hint.

 

Living in this century might be tougher than he expected.


End file.
